Harsh Reality
by I.am.Kinure
Summary: Ace and Luffy were walking in forest on the mountains, until they met this man.
1. Chapter 1: We met this man

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: We met this man**

**Ace's POV**

Me and Lu where lovers for many years now, and yes, we do 'those things together.' We were going to walk home from school, but instead me and Lu decided to go to the mountains to visit Dadan. Just as we walked inside the forest, Lu saw a man come out of no where. He had blonde hair, a top hat with goggles around it, and when he smiled I noticed he had a missing tooth. "Hey, there fellows!" he shouted at us.

" Hi, there. Who are you? Are you the meat taker?!"

"No, Lu he's not."

"Hahaha, funny fellow! I'm Sabo. Nice to meet ya! You must be?"

"I'm Ace and this is Luffy." I explained.

"Nice to meet you, Sabo!"

**Sabo's POV**

****I was hunting for food when I notice a man with muscular arms, and a shorty with messy hair. The tall man was handsome. 'What am I thinking?' I thought to myself 'I ain't gay or anything.' But i couldn't resist taking my eyes off him. He was tall, muscular, he had freckles that made everything better. He didn't have a shirt on, and he had 6 pack abs. Wow, he was just so perfect. I was in love at first sight, with a man! I think I'm gay... that's a maybe though. I figure I'd go take to them. "Hey, there fellows!"

"Hi, Who are you? The meat taker?!" Seriously? That shorty thought that when he first saw me? Do I really look like a meat taker?

"No, Lu, he's not. Don't just saw that to everyone you don't even know. Unless there ARE a meat taker."

"Ok."

"Hahaha. Funny shorty! I'm Sabo, and you are?

"I'm not a Shorty!" explained the shorty.

"I'm Ace and that 'shorty' is Luffy." explained Ace.

"I'm not a Shorty!"

"Ok, Ok, we heard you the first time." Ace told him.

"Why don't you guys come over to where I live. We can eat something there."

"Is there meat?" Luffy asked.

"Yep there is!"

"Yay meat!"

"Thanks for invitation Sabo!" said Ace.

"No, problem!"


	2. Chapter 2: What I shouldn't have seen

**Enjoy once again... There's M rated content in here.. sooo better watch out~!**

* * *

**Sabo's POV**

****I showed them they way to my house. My house was just an old cottage. Nothing special. We came in the house and I heard Dadan yelling at the bandits. "Dadan! You elling at those bandits again?"

"Dadan?" said Ace suprised. "Dadan!"

"Ace? Luffy?" Ddan asked. "Why did you come back you idiots!" Dadan yelling at them while crying.

"Hahaha, as usual."

"Dadan!" yelled Luffy

"You guy know Dadan?'' I asked.

"Yeah, she used to take care of us when we were little cause my dad was always busy and didn't have time."

"Oh."

"Get out you fools!" Dadan threw a chair at us and I quickly shut the front door so it wouldn't hit us.

"Guess we can't eat."

"Awww. No food?" asked Luffy.

"Sorry Luffy."

"Let's go to our house then." suggested Ace.

"Ok, wonder what your house looks like." I said excited.

We had to walk to his house, which he said was pretty far. We walked and walked and walked even more, until we reached it. "Ace! This place is huge and luxurious!"

"Weird, everyone says that."

"Because it is!"

"Wow, wonder what your inside looks like."

**Ace's POV**

We got in and I rushed to the fridge to get some meat to grill for all of us. Needed extra meat for Lu. "Come, inside and take a seat Sabo."

"MEAT!" yelled Luffy.

"Yes, yes i'll give after I finished grilling it."

"YAY!"

"The place inside even looks so luxurious." said Sabo.

I finished grilling the meat and Luffy started to drool all over the table. "Luffy stop drooling on the table it's disgusting!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Let's have some food, shall we?"

We all agreed and started chew up all our food.

**After Dinner.**

****It was bed time, and I told Sabo he could stay for the night. Sabo agreed and went to the guest room and slept there. Luffy obviously got too full and couldn't walk so I had to carry him up to his room. We all said good night and went to bed.

**Sabo's POV**

Wow. Ace's place is so cool and fancy. Good thing I took a peek into his room to see what it looked like. It was covered with black and orange. Just not is wall. His blanket had orange flames and his bed too. His shelf was all black and his chair. I'm so lucky to sleep here.

**2:34am...**

**-M RATE CONTENT- Don't read if you don't want to! But, you'll miss part of the story!**

* * *

I woke up wanting to pee. "Need to pee... Need to pee so bad..." before I could reach the bathroom, I heard something from Ace's room.

"nhh!...Ace...put it in...now!"

Luffy?

"Hehe... why you such in a rush today Lu?"

"J-just put it in...ahh!"

What are they doing? Is it just me or are they...

"Ok, then Lu. nhh..."

"Ahh! Ace! nhh! Y-you feel soo g-good inside me..."

"ha...ha...ha.."

"M-more Ace... ahhh!"

"hehe... Don't cry Lu..."

I couldn't take it. I saw the door a little cracked open, so I peaked in and saw Ace and Luffy...doing what I didn't want to see. I saw Luffy on top of Ace's laps and do 'that'. Tch... I shouldn't have seen this... I quietly ran into the guest room and was shocked from all that...Damn it! Wait... "Hahaha..." laughing to myself... 'what am I thinking.. We just met today, why am I sad, why do I care if they love each other. Yet why...' I couldn't help myself thinking about that and crying like an idiot. 'I'm so stupid... Thinking of love and all that.' I fell asleep after think 'bout all that.

* * *

**THE END OF M RATED CONTENT AND END OF CHAPTER. :D askfnjaobfioweidaiwdawnajnaena I am I writing down...**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble at School

Ace's POV

Ugh... Morning. Worst time of the day... My eyes... cant open... I felt something on my chest. It was my brother, Lu. It was so bright that morning. "Ace~ Wake up! We're going to be late for school!"  
"Oh, Shit! Forgot!" I rushed in the washroom, brushed my teeth and changed. 'I feel like we're missing a person... Oh! That's right Sabo!" I ran into the guest room. "SABO! WAKE UP!"  
"nnhh...What morning? Ugh! A-Ace... What's up? hehe..."  
"What do you mean 'What's up?' Hurry and change! We late for school!"

Sabo's POV

I rushed and changed before it was too late. I think I should forget everything. I don't even know him. We quickly ran out of the house and rushed to school. I arrived. The school was empty and silent. I guess we we're late. I walked in and went to the office to transfer. Ace and Luffy showed me the way and left to class. "Hi, there. Are you Mr. Newgate?"  
"Yes, I am and what brings you here?"  
"Im here to transfer."  
"Sir, whats your name?"  
"Sabo"  
"Ok. Go to room 302. It's at the West side of the school. Robin show him the way."  
"Ok, Mr. Newgate" she replied. "Nice to meet you Sabo. Im Nico Robin."  
"Hi, there Nico Robin."  
"You can just call me Robin. Its fine."  
"Ok, Robin" I looked around and all I saw was lockers, students learning crap, and windows. What's with this place, its so lame. She took me to the classroom 302. "Thanks, Robin" She nodded and walked away. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone stared and stared to mumble something. I saw Ace, sitting by the window.  
"Ahem. You must be?" The teacher asked.  
"I'm Sabo. I just transfered here."  
"Oh, yes. The transfer I heard about. Go sit behind Mr. Portgas over there near the window."  
"Yes, sir."  
I sat down. I took out a pencil. Why are the pencils so rough? Weird. The teacher was talking and blabbing about crap and history. Who needs to know that. Well, good thing the bell rang. The bell rang for lunch already. I guess we we're really late this morning.

Luffy POV

Lunch time!~ Yeah! The least boring part of school. "Ace!~"  
"Luffy!"  
"What do we have for lunch?"  
"... um"  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
"I think I forgot to pack lunch."  
"No way! No meat?!"  
"Sorry, Lu."  
"Do you bring money?"  
"Nope"  
"Aww.. Den what will we eat?"  
"Wanna ask your friends?"  
"I don't have any..."  
"Oh...Then I'll go ask Sabo." Me and Ace walked to Sabo. "Oi! Sabo. Did you bring any lunch?"  
"Oh... um... no..."  
"How about money?"  
"Yeah"  
"Can you pleaaaaaseeee buy us lunch, Sabo?" I begged.  
"Sure. Did you guys forget to pack some?"  
"Yeah"

"Hahaha."

"Why did you laught Sabo?" I asked.  
"Because, nobody forgets their lunches, and thats pretty rare for two eaters." he explained.  
"Oh" Me , Ace, and Sabo went to a table that was empty. We were talking until some people showed up at our table. "Who are you?"  
"Me? Pfft! Hahahahahahaha! Are you kidding me?" He grabbed me by the collar and went up to my face. "What's wrong with ya? You stupid? No one goes messing with me, Kidd."  
"Hands off Luffy, Kidd!" Ace yelled.  
"What are ya? His Mom? Go tell him he shouldn't messing around or you'll both me dead before you know it." He put me down and glared at us as he left. People were shocked and staring at me and Ace. How would I know him if I never heard or meet him before.  
"What a bitch." Ace mumbled. We sat down and eat lunch. Sabo didn't say a word.  
~After School~

Ace's POV

School was finally over. "Lu and Sabo wanna go get some ramen at Nami's store?"  
"You bet!" Lu replied.  
We walked all the way there to the ramen store. "Oh, its our regular guests. Welcome! The usual?"  
"Yes, please"  
"Who's the new one?"  
"This is Sabo."  
"Nice to meet you Sabo. You better pay, or I kill you." She said the 'Kill you' with a low tone. She is obsessed with money. She so greedy. "Ace, you better pay for the ramen from earlier this year"  
"Yes, yes I know."  
"Here you are. Three fresh ramens with extra beef."  
"Thanks Nami."

"Wanna drink?"  
"Nah we're good" We finished quickly and headed out and I finally paid. We went home and Lu felt tired so he went to sleep. So its me and Sabo left. What should we do... "Hey, Sabo."  
"Hm?"  
"Wanna do something?"  
"Yeah, sure"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know."  
"Fine. I'm going to shop for food. You stay here and keep an eye on Luffy."  
"Sure thing."


	4. Chapter 4

**GAHHH! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Since my Summer Vacation started I began to get lazy, and not do anything... .' Hehe.. I kind of got addicted to the Bleach fics too... -/- Well, Finally... Here's the Next Chap for you guys! I hope my writing is much better than the previous chap's! I'm also planning to change the Fic name since I doesn't really fit with the Fic anymore. Only fitted around Chap 1 to 3 .' Enjoy :)**

* * *

**-Sabo's POV-**  
'Man, What is there to do.. Such a Fancy house, but nothing fun to do here.' I walked around the places where I've never been to before. I sat on the couch. Watched some TV. Stood up. walked around some more. And the last thing I did was make a sandwich. "I'm back!"  
"Oh! Ace, back already? That was quick."  
"Oh, Yeah. I just got some meat and ran home."  
"At least get something healthier."  
"Nah, I'm satisfied with what I bought. Is Luffy up yet?"  
"Uh, no I guess. Didn't check."  
"Let's go check then, shall we?"  
"Sure." Ace stored his meat in the fridge and walked up the stairs ahead. I quickly ran behind and as we got to the room. Ace stopped, making me hit his back. "Why'd you stop." Rubbing my nose as I said that.  
"Shh... We're going to scare him." Ace smirked and quietly opened the door.  
"He's gonna kill you.." Ignoring my warning, he tiptoed into the room. Luffy was still sound asleep, lying on the bed, as if nothing was going to happen. Well now somthings going to happen cause of Ace. Ace tiptoed to the side of the bed, oppsite side of where Luffy was facing. "BAHH!" Shaking Luffy side to side, a little bit harshly.  
"GAHHH! MONSTER." He slapped Ace on the face. He fell down, holding his cheek.  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU IDIOT!" Ace yelled. I couldn't stop laughing. "WHAT SO FUNNY?!"  
"WHY DID YOU SCARE ME! YOUR SO MEAN!" Luffy slapped Ace some more and jumped up and down his stomach. Luffy went downstairs ignoring Ace, not even looking at him. "Humph!" Ace also gave a little Humph back too. 'Sigh' What am I going to do?'  
"Just settle down guys. Ace say sorry to Luffy."  
"No. Not until Luffy says sorry for hitting me!"  
"Ace just say sorry, then Luffy you also say sorry."  
"Fine. Sorry Luffy."  
"I'm Sorry too! But that doesn't mean I'm going to play with you!" (A/N: EEK! Just thought 'bout something bad! -/-) Everyone settled down and walked back downstairs to the kitchen table. "Ace! I want meat!"  
"MEAT, MEAT, MEAT, isn't there anything else you would like to eat?"  
"Nope!"  
"Well, it's time to sleep." I said.  
"WHAAAT?!" Luffy whined.  
"But, I just slept! I wanna play now!"  
"Your fault for sleeping." Ace pointed out.  
"Humph!" Luffy pouted, and stomped out the front door. "I'm going to Law's house!"  
"Who's Law?" I asked.  
"He's just some doctor guy, around our age and he use to be a friend of mine.."  
"What happened?" I got a little curious. But he said he didn't to say no more. So I nodded and turned back to Luffy who was closing the door, and heading to Law's house or apartment, or something. "Aren't going to stop him?"  
"After I eat this delicious meat~ Ahh~" He swallowed the meat and continued. I got pissed and dragged him out the door. "You care 'bout your meat more than Luffy's safety?"  
"Erm.. Luffy's a stronge kid, he should be able to handle it himself." I even got more pissed after what he said.  
"ACE YOUR COMING WITH ME! WHERE'S LAW'S HOUSE,APARTMENT, OR WHATEVER HE LIVES?!" I grabbed he collar and dragged him to the destination.

"Just down the road. Ugh! Your c-choking m-me, Sa-a-bo! S-SABO!" I ignored him and continued walking down the road, like he said. "Finally.. We're here. Now would you stop holding my collar. I'm going to die."  
"No." I knocked on the door. Waiting for an answer for 10 minutes, someone FINALLY decided to open the door.  
"What do you want, Ace?" The guy was full with bruises and scars... Wonder what happened.  
"LAW! WHERE'S LUFFY?! AND WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BRUISES AND SCARS!?" This is Law? He is far more handsome then I thought.  
"Good timing, I was about to send him back. Since he almost destroyed my house in two with this so called 'game' of his. Here he is. I don't want him kill me and my house. Now take him and leave." Grabbing Luffy by the back collar he gave him back to Luffy. "Don't go lovey dovey here. In my face. Go somewhere else." I noticed the two were 'bout to kiss. I gave a little blush. Law shut the door on us, and something fell from the roof. I guaranteed that something fell from the roof. Anyways, Weren't they embarrased? I mean about the k-kiss. Man, aren't they at least a bit scared someone might blackmail them, or take pictures and send them all over the world? Ah.. What am I saying this is none of my business anyways. We walked back home all in one piece.

**-Ace's POV-**  
"LUFFY, NEVER, EVER! GO ANYWHERE JUST LIKE THAT!"  
"Why?~ It was much fun at Law's place! Much more fun than at out place."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He ignored me. We walked in our house. Went straight upstairs, and into bed. We all went to sleep, including Luffy. Yet I couldn't sleep. I still had something on my mind that didn't let me. Someone was still after Luffy. But I didn't know who, and why. Which is why I must protect Luffy at all cost. I went to sleep right after, need sleep for the next school day.

**-Normal POV-**  
It has been 4 hour since Ace and the others went to sleep. It was now 3am. A strange man in black clothes and had a cloak around him covering his face, quietly walks in Luffy's room.

* * *

**DONE! Hehe! It's not that long but. WHO CARES! (I kinda do..) Hope you guys like it! :D**


End file.
